


Colour Me Impressed

by maximum_overboner



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, M/M, Oneshot, a wholesome shipfic, bittersweet fluff, implied sex at the end but not explicit, lighthearted humour, sidon! the doting sharkman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/pseuds/maximum_overboner
Summary: Link camps atop Upland Zorana, recovering from a difficult day. But what he doesn't know is that he can be seen, quite clearly, from the bottom of the cliff.





	Colour Me Impressed

Vah Ruta was calmed, a grotesque figment of Ganon was slain, his friend given peace and the Zora saved. A monumental accomplishment, unprecedented, but a thin sliver of a victory compared to what he had to do. His work was never done. For now, it was a matter of recuperating, gathering adequate supplies and then marching on. No matter how much his feet bled or his knees gave, he would move onwards as that was what he was meant to do. Link winced, nursing his ribs. He steeled himself, sat upright and took a long, slow breath, keeping as even as he could, then exhaled all at once. Uncomfortable, but not excruciating. With a salve, it would heal within days, and he could whip one up with a few herbs and jellies. And he already had the herbs. All in all, he was very, very lucky.

He looked out over the boundless view; rough crags tempered by time, birds drifting slowly in the distance and the bioluminescent, sculpted town under him, painting the cliffs blue. And, off on the horizon, the screeching mechanical laser-elephant. He couldn’t help but smile, despite his circumstances. Very lucky. He camped near Toto Lake, overlooking the winding spires of the Domain. A nearby hill cut the winds and offered decent refuge, should rain come. Link looked to the sky, squinting at the moon. He would eat, sleep, and gather in the morning. But for now, he could rest and take in his surroundings. He poked at the makeshift rack over the fire, checking the fish. A few more minutes, he decided. He was broken from his peace by a familiar voice.

“Care for company?”

Link looked up. Thirty feet away, waving, was the familiar silhouette of Sidon. He jogged awkwardly to the river, leapt into the lake and swam up in a matter of seconds, beaming as he walked out of the water.

“I saw the smoke on the cliff as I took my evening stroll. I remembered that if there’s an unexpected fire then you are always nearby, and here you are! It’s good to see you again, friend. I thought you had already left.”

Link chuckled. Sidon blinked at him, confused, then lit up, flashing all of his teeth.

“Ah! _Sea_ you! A little joke that was certainly intentional. Mind if I sit?”

Link gestured to the fire warmly, glad for a friendly face. He gestured to the fish cooking over the fireplace as well, inviting Sidon to eat. Sidon examined the small fish, deciding that he couldn’t eat it in all good conscience.

“That’s very kind of you,” he said, “but I have already eaten. You must be quite handy with a fishing rod if you’re up here! All the fat fish are downriver.”

Link shook his head, tending to the fire.

“You don’t have a rod? Then what do you catch them with?”

He looked around the small camp. He spied a sleeping mat, a large backpack and a bow sat on a quiver of arrows. He gasped.

“A bow! I didn’t know it could be done. Colour me impressed!”

He gave a thumbs up. Link, swept up in Sidon’s enthusiasm, couldn’t help return it.

“I must ask you to teach me sometime! Spears are useful, certainly, but there’s a certain grace to a bow and arrow. In the future of course, not…”

He looked at the mangled remains of Hyrule Castle, wincing, but spoke with the easy confidence of a man that believed what he was saying.

“There will be plenty of time for frivolities once this whole business is finally put to rest. But you’ve picked quite the place to set up. You may be the first Hylian to sit on this cliff since… Perhaps ever. It’s not easy to get to.”

Link nodded, agreeing.

“But with a view like this, who could blame you? Even with the dangers. I’ve heard tales of bokoblin bandits roaming by the cliffside, thieving as they please. You know, now that Ruta is soothed…”

Sidon tapped his chin, thinking to himself. Link, as if by compulsion, went to offer his help but was cut off by Sidon.

“No, no! I’ve imposed on you enough as it is. Compared to pacifying a thousand-foot beast,” he laughed, “this is child’s play! Don’t fret, Link. You’ve done more than you could ever know, and more than I could ever thank you for. And besides, this will be good for me. A prince never rests! If you exclude right now. But I have to ask, does it not get lonely out here? I would worry about danger. And be ready to face it, of course! But… I would still worry.”

Link thought on this, then shrugged. He enjoyed people, but he enjoyed being by himself, as well. Sidon shivered at the thought.

“I’m so used to living with the other Zora, in our schools. Always having someone to chat to. I don’t think I’m suited for your sort of life,” he admitted. “Not talking to anyone for days would upset me. But… You’re not much of a talker anyway! So I suppose it’s all worked out?”

Link nodded amicably. He took the fish off the rack, letting it cool. Sidon piped up.

“Do you have enough fish? That’s not a very large one. I can fetch you some if you’d like. It’s no trouble.”

Link looked up to shake his head, but Sidon was already gone. In a matter of minutes, he had split the water like a knife, emerging from the lake with a trout in each hand and one in his mouth, spitting it onto the grass and beaming again.

“There,” declared, hands on his hips, “now I feel better about imposing.”

Link looked fondly at the flopping fish, then to Sidon. It took considerable effort, but he spoke, using a Zora term of thanks he had managed to recall from years passed. Sidon jolted at the phrase, unable to hide an embarrassed chuckle. Link suspected he had made a faux pas.

“That’s very-- that’s forward of you. To say something like that to someone you haven’t known very long… You Hylians truly _do_ move quickly! Pardon the personal question, but is it because you don’t live as long as we do?”

Link looked at him, confused.

“No, you’re right,” said Sidon, “you’re right, that was intrusive. I apologize. With everything that’s going on I very rarely get the chance to speak to Hylians. I can never leave this place, and I’m content with it, but I do get curious about… Well, everything, I suppose. When I was a little pup, I’d dash out from the throne room when my father wasn’t looking, scurry down to where the merchants congregated and toss questions at them! Those poor travellers, they would be scared finless! Well… More finless than usual. Imagine. You’re going about your day, unassuming, and a member of the royal family comes leaping at you out of nowhere, declaring himself and making demands! How would you feel?”

Link looked at him flatly. He took a bite of his sea-bass, chewing. Sidon chuckled bashfully, scratching at his neck.

“Oh, it seems I… Never did outgrow that habit, did I? In any case, regarding your romantic feelings--”

Link choked on his fish. He battered at his ribcage, every blow searing, but successfully dislodged the offending chunk. Sidon rubbed Link's back, worried.

“Are you alright?”

Link nodded, still coughing. Sidon looked at him, unable to hide his disappointment as it clicked.

“Ah. You didn’t know what it meant. Link… Who taught you that phrase?”

Mipha. It didn’t need to be said. Both of them were solemn. Sidon looked grim.

“‘I can see myself in your scales’. Did you not think it odd that, despite not having scales,” he said, gently, “she would say this to you?”

Link winced, shrugging. Sidon couldn’t help but laugh again, embarrassed enough for the both of them. “Saying it out loud,” he mumbled, “by Hylia, I’m not even married. To Zora, a comment like that isn’t about your scales,” he said, “not literally. I believe this may be a… A cultural matter that you were unaware of. If you are able to comment on individual scales, then you must be very close. In proximity. Do you see what I’m saying, Link?”

Link did. He pinched his nose, sighing. Sidon scratched his arm, looking away, unusually quiet. The fire popped between them, and the fish went cold.

“She said that to you every time you parted,” Sidon said, his voice tinged with nostalgia, “and you took it to be customary. Oh, Link. Oh, Mipha, whatever will I do with you…?”

Link offered his canteen of apple-wine, which Sidon sipped.

“Did you care for her the same way she… Cared for you?”

Link looked away. Sidon soothed him, pressing a hand to his shoulder.

“It’s alright. It’s not an interrogation. You can’t help how you feel, just as she couldn’t. There are some out there that would handle something like that cruelly. But I am glad that, even to the end,” he said, “you were a wonderful friend to her. I see what she saw in you.”

Link faced him, wide-eyed. What Sidon had said dawned on him and he stood up to leave, holding his hands up.

“As a friend, of course! I’m-- I’m dreadfully sorry. You have enough to worry about. I’ll go.”

“Stay,” Link said.

The warm air hung between them. Slowly, as if weighted, Sidon sat down, neither of them sure how to proceed. He placed his large hand back on Link’s shoulder, rubbing tentatively.

“Is this…?”

Link nodded, his breath catching at the contact. They stayed there for a few minutes, the atmosphere fragile and intimate.

“It’s traditional when wooing,” Sidon said, his voice cracking on the last word, “to… Comment on your healthy head-tail or your shiny fins! But this won’t work as you lack these things. So instead I will say that your ears are… Very pointy. And you certainly have hair. I hope pointy ears are sought out amongst Hylians and not something that is mocked.”

Link laughed as yes, it was.

“Just for one night. But I have to be back for morning. If father finds out I’ve been out all night he won’t be too pleased, even if it’s with you.”

Link gently moved in for an embrace, resting his head on Sidon’s chest.

“Be careful how you do that,” Sidon said. “If you move the wrong way against my scales you’ll tear your skin off.”

Link gently moved away.

“That’s fair,” Sidon said. “But nothing more. There will be plenty of time for frivolities once--”

Link removed his shirt.

“Oh,” Sidon said, delighted, “maybe a little, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i started playing breath of the wild yesterday and sidon? adorable


End file.
